Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Kingdom Officials
Numerous users have access to different functions and things in the wiki, such as editing and reading. However, there are other groups of users who can perform additional functions that regular users cannot do. Users are given specific user rights depending on how well they contributed to the wiki. The following local user groups are stated below: Administrators Administrators are users who have access to all restricted features of this wiki. In this wiki, they are called "Guardians". They are identified with the GUARDIAN user tag beside their username. The administrators can: *Change the features and design of the wiki. *Quickly rollback or undo . *Delete pages and files. *Protect pages, such as the Project, Main Page, or the Template namespace. * users from editing and uploading regarding the offense. *Solely have access to MediaWiki pages regarding the wiki's skins, formats, coding, and wiki designing. *Founders automatically have administrators and bureaucrat rights by default when they create a wiki. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are users who are a little higher than admins. "High Guardians" are this wiki's term for them. They can be identified with the HIGH GUARDIAN user tag. Bureaucrats can: *Still contain their administrator rights. *Promote users into other local wiki staff members. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who moderate certain ares of the wiki that hosts their local content. The wiki's term for them are "Content Guardians" and they can be identified with the user tag CONTENT GUARDIAN. Content Moderators can: *Delete and rename files. *Protect and delete certain pages. *Automatically posses the ability to rollback edits. Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators are users who moderate both the , and even the comment section. This wiki's term for them are "Forum Guardians" and they can be identified with the user tag FORUM GUARDIAN. Discussion Moderators can: *Edit and delete comments. *Edit, restore, or remove threads and thread replies. *Highlight and unhighlight threads made in the Forum. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who moderate the . The wiki's term for them are "Chat Knights" and they can be identified with the user tag CHAT KNIGHT. Chat Moderators can: *Kick users as a form of final warning after giving multiple warnings to users. *Ban users from chat for a certain of time depending the number rules did they have violated and depending on the severity on the offenses they have made. Rollbacks Rollbacks are users who can undo a series of edits in a single click. "Reversers" are this wiki's term for them and they are identified with the user tag REVERSER. Rollbacks can: *Undo a series of edits in a single click, usually to revert spam or vandalism. Other For more information about the different usergroups, please see this . The Local Staff Members of User User Type Status Description Pinkgirl234 Founder Active Pinkgirl234 is the founder of the Kingdom Of Fun Wikia. She is the sole coder and designer of this wiki. She is an expert with template making, coding of CSS and JavaScript, or creating MediaWiki pages. She is overall a coding expert. She also has a wide knowledge on a lot of Wiki-related stuff. Ask her anything and she may answer you. CartooningInsomniac Bureaucrat, Administrator Inactive Formerly known as PopRox6012, CartooningInsomniac is the wiki's very first editor in the previous wiki (The Funland Wiki) and in the current wiki (Kingdom Of Fun Wikia). She loves to draw and often likes stuff about Five Nights of Freddy's. She in fact is the first bureaucrat and administrator in this wiki. She is also a fan of Homestuck. TheKrazyStew Administrator Semi-active TheKrazyStew is a recently appointed administrator in this wiki. He is fond of roleplaying and is a big fan of Minecraft and Five Nights at Freddy's. He is also a good image-maker. He also recently makes pixelated sprites as well. TheAnonymousA Discussion Moderator Semi-active TheAnonymousA is our second appointed discussion moderator. He has a hobby for writing poems. DB511611 Chat Moderator Inactive DB511611 is the very first appointed chat moderator in this wiki. He is the most faithful and most trustworthy knight to the queen. Freeman23 Rollback Inactive Freeman23 is the very first rollback in this wiki. He is fond of roleplaying and creating OC characters of Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki. Hayashi-chan Rollback Inactive Hayashi-chan is the second rollback to be promoted in this wiki. She is often referred to as the Salad Queen and is even the wiki's Royal jester.